Blood is thicker
by Sarcasma
Summary: Dennis Creevey is being left out since his brother found a girlfriend. Colin keeps flaking out and Dennis starts to wish he didn't have a brother at all. Can someone change that opinion? Please R&R. No characters listed, but Harry will play role.
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: Some of these characters are mine this time =) HURAH but most of them are not BOO That's how it is folks!

Chapter 1- First Incounters

"I thought we were going to work on the pitch today," Dennis Creevey said, already geared up to practice beater work with Colin.

"I told you, I'm meeting Julia," Colin looked at himself in the mirror and grabbed his camera. "She's been wanting to learn to take pictures, so-"

"You're flaking on me again!"

"We can practice another time," Colin shrugged off his little brother's hurt. "I told her I was going to meet her, and I'm already going to be late. Maybe you can practice on your own for a bit. See ya later."

With that Colin left his dormitory. Dennis kicked Colin's trunk, causing it to close and for Dennis to jump around in pain. "Fine be that way!" he shouted, knowing Colin probably wouldn't hear it anyway. It seemed that ever since they got back Colin was always ditching him for Julia; a Ravenclaw girl in Colin's year that he particularly liked. Dennis agreed that she was pretty and all, but didn't see how she could be enough to ditch him for. He also figured that Colin was going for the Ravenclaw because that's what Harry had done last year. Dennis thought Harry was a great guy and all, but after his first year of following in Colin's footsteps of Harry worshiping, it got old and Dennis found other things to do with his time.

Tryouts for replacement beaters had taken place the month before and both of the Creevey brothers had made the team. Dennis wanted to get extra practice in, since that's what Harry, this year's captain, had suggested.

Colin had other plans, however. Dennis was tempted several times to write to their dad and tell him how Colin was going around snogging some girl, but decided that wouldn't do any good since their father was pretty easy going about such things.

Dennis wondered how his mother would have reacted to it. Dennis always wondered this since she had died of pneumonia just after he was born neither of the brothers had ever known their mother. Dennis got his beaters bat, grabbed one of the identical brooms his father had bought the boys, and headed out to get some practice in. "At least one of us will be ready," he mumbled as he walked onto the pitch.

As Dennis arrived, however, a bludger came swooping toward him and he had to hit deck to avoid being hit. It missed him and made his way back into the sky toward a figure across the pitch in the air. "OY!" he shouted incredulously. The last thing Dennis wanted was to be decapitated by some person taking up time on the pitch when he had come to practice. "Watch it will you?!"

The figure landed and caught the bludger, though they were hit to the ground in doing so. They then stood and put the bludger back into the school supply of Quidditch balls. Dennis strode over to give them a piece of his mind.

The person turned around, took off the cap revealing chin length blonde hair, curled out and perfectly placed. The girl turned around and took off her Quidditch goggles, stopping Dennis in his tracks. "Sorry 'bout that," she said casually. "Didn't know anyone would be out here."

She set down the school broom she had been using and started to take off the basic gear, once again belonging to the school, while Dennis could do nothing but stare. The girl had blue eyes and a heart shaped face. After she had taken the gloves and shin guards off she looked at the gawking Dennis. "What are you staring at?" she asked harshly.

Dennis snapped out of it, closed his hanging jaw, and swallowed. "Nothing," he said, trying to avert his eyes. "I-I just was, uh, coming out here to practice."

"Well, it's all yours," she said, still a bit on the defense, but not as harshly.

"I don't think I've met you before," he said, trying to regain some grounds on a first meeting. "Dennis Creevey." Dennis extended his hand.

The girl looked at his hand then at his face, not used to anyone being so friendly these days. "DJ Prewett," she said, taking Dennis's hand and shaking it as well.

"What house are you in?" he asked, now more interested in this conversation than what his objectives were.

"Hufflepuff," she said, sitting down and changing her shoes.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve, but what's will the drill," DJ seemed to be getting irritated with the questions.

"Just wondering," there was a moment of silence as Dennis debated whether to continue asking questions. "So, you just started second year then?"

"Third, actually," she responded, taking the supplies back to the general Quidditch closet.

"Really? How did you get into third year at-" Dennis stopped when he saw DJ was glaring at him with a 'why-don't-you-stop-while-you're-ahead' look.

"I started a year early."

"Why?"

"Because," DJ answered sharply then turned around to face Dennis, "Look, you have the Pitch. Good to meet you, but I better go back to the castle."

With that DJ turned and started walking off the pitch. "Good to meet you too!" he shouted as he watched her leave.

Dennis got onto his broom and let loose one of the bludgers. After he put in a good hour and a half of work, Dennis dismounted off his broom and put things away as he thought about the strange girl that had been there. She was awfully distant. It was almost like she didn't know how to handle someone asking, or maybe she just didn't want to answer for some reason. Dennis even started to question himself on whether DJ had just been a figment of his imagination. He brushed it off as he made his way back to the castle, hoping he wouldn't run into his brother snogging Julia in one of the hallways.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Review and let me know. This ISN'T a romance between Dennis and DJ, just in case you were wondering. I might eventually give Dennis someone, but we'll burn that bridge when we get to it. This, btw, takes place in Dennis's 4th year, Colin's 5th and the trio's 6th. So there you have it: the beginning of another story. I just couldn't help starting a new one as I finish One More Chance (which will have two or three more chapters I think). Hope you like this one. PLEASE REVIEW!!! gets one knees and pleads


	2. Shutter Bug

Chapter 2- Shutter Bug

Halloween feast was soon approaching and Colin wasn't getting any better about splitting his time between a girlfriend and his brother. It would only be one week from the Halloween feast that Gryffindor would be playing in the first match against Ravenclaw. Harry had been drilling the team constantly for the past month, but other than that Colin didn't bother practicing much else.

The day before Halloween had been one such grueling practice. Once Harry had finally figured they had had enough practice (five hours worth), he told the team to hit the showers. Dennis noticed that Colin was the first one out, and after peeking out of the locker room saw that Colin's now official girlfriend had been waiting for him. Dennis scoffed and went back to finish getting ready. "I hope he still smells bad and she breaks up with him," Dennis said as he pulled on his socks and shoes.

Dennis's patience for the situation had been declining steadily for quite some time now. He gathered his broom and book bag full of gear and made his way for the exit of the locker room. "Hey Creevey," Harry called. Dennis stopped, rolled his eyes and turned around to see what he could possibly want. "Not bad on the pitch today, your aim is improving." Harry had decided when given the position of captain that he would give both the good and the bad comments. "What's with your brother though? Haven't you two been practicing?"

"Well, he's been busy with things, you know O.W.L.s are this year and he's been trying to keep up in potions," Dennis lied for his brother. No matter how angry he was a Colin, Dennis still wouldn't let him get in trouble if he could help it.

"Alright," Harry said sighing. "I'll talk to Hermione about tutoring him, but in the mean time try and get him to practice with you because your work is really showing."

Harry turned back to talk to another teammate and Dennis just stood there for a moment before remembering that he was leaving. Dennis walked just a little lighter than he was just five minutes ago, so he decided to take the long way back to the castle.

It had been a relatively mild fall, not much wind or foul weather. Dennis was finally able to enjoy it after knowing that what he had been working on was successful, and he couldn't wait to show up Colin after all those times he had been ditched for some girl.

Dennis whistled 'We are the Champions' as he strolled toward Hagrid's hut. He turned around and stopped mid phrase when he saw a blonde haired girl, just a few inches shy of his height, on the opposite side of the lake with a camera in hand. Dennis hadn't seen DJ since their first meeting. He figured that she probably ate when meals first started since he was always late to them. On top of that, they were in different years and different houses, so it would make sense that they never saw each other.

Dennis took a deep breath and made a sudden change in course, back tracking toward the lake. When he got closer he noticed a camera in DJ's hands, and watched as she started to take a picture of some scenery around the lake. _Great, more photography_, Dennis thought, though this didn't quench his curiosity of this strange girl. "Hey," Dennis called when he got close enough.

This got DJ's attention as she looked up just before hitting the shutter release to get a photograph of a robin that was nesting. "What?" she said, upset that she had lost this shot.

"Just saying 'hi'," Dennis said.

"Well I'm working right now," DJ informed him. "And it's quite distracting when sometone shouts and scares off your subjects."

"Oh," Dennis said. He put his hands deep within the pockets of his robes and bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of some clever answer. "I'm not scared off too easily. Maybe you can use me as your new subject," he suggested. _Stupid! What are you thinking,_ he reprimanded himself.

DJ looked at her watch sighed and then responded, "fine, I have to get this done soon, and seeing as it took me all morning to get that shot." She loaded up her camera and scanned the surroundings to see where she wanted her model. She turned back to Dennis, "what are you wearing under your robes?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, shocked at the inquiry.

DJ just rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "Most people wear clothes under their robes...what are you wearing?"

Dennis got the picture and removed his robes, revealing a slightly dirty red and white polo shirt and jeans sporting holes in each of the knees. Dennis usually only wore these of Saturdays, but was still a bit ashamed of having offered for her to take his picture in these. "That will work," she said examing the look it presented. "Over here, please; by the large oak." DJ helped him to pose properly and then ruffed his hair for effect. She then stepped back and started shooting.

DJ took at least two rolls of film in several areas around the lake and edging the forest before she was completely satisfied. Dennis bit his tongue for most of the thirty or forty minutes they were doing this unexpected photo shoot. "Thanks," was all DJ said as she packed up her things to go.

Thanks? That's it? "Wait," Dennis said as DJ started walking toward the castle without him. "So," he said casually, trying to pace himself with her steps, "how did you become a shutter bug?"

"A what?"

"You know, a shutter bug. Someone that likes to take pictures."

"My mum was a photographer," DJ said shortly.

"Was? Does she not now or something?"

"No."

"Oh, okay," Dennis said lamely, trying to save this conversation like he had the last time. They were quickly approaching the steps and he only had until then to try and get some more information. "Do you play Quidditch for Hufflepuff?"

"No, why would you think that?" DJ asked, finally looking over at Dennis in curiosity.

"You were on the pitch the last time I saw you," Dennis pointed out. They had stopped at the foot of the small flight of stairs leading to the entrance hall.

"It's a good way to get out aggressions," DJ said, then turned and started walking up the stairs.

It took Dennis a moment before he realized that she was a couple steps ahead of him already. He tried to skip one, but miscalculated where the step actually finished because he was still staring at the girl ahead of him. Needless to say he ended up face first on the stones. Dennis started to get up to lick his wounds and saw DJ picking up some of the equipment and a book that had fallen out of the book bag he had been carrying around. "Are you all right?" she asked nonchalantly.

Dennis was glad she didn't make a fuss like most girls would have done. It always made it feel more embarrassing that way. "Fine," he said, accepting the things DJ had handed to him. "Thank you."

"Yeah," DJ said then started making her way up the stairs once more.

"Hey wait up!" Dennis said, once again playing catch up, though being a little more cautious of where he had his feet instead of his eyes.

"What?" DJ asked, slowing down, but not stopping.

"I was just wondering who you hang out with," he said, seeing if this new conversation struck a chord.

"No one," she shrugged, as they turned the corner and passed some whispering Slytherins in the corridor.

"No one at all? Come on DJ, there has to be someone you like to hang around," Dennis tried.

"No actually there isn't," she said getting snappy again.

"Sorry," he said trying to figure out what he had said wrong.

"Look, I'm not a people person, if you haven't noticed," DJ said turning to look Dennis straight in the eye. "I don't get close to anyone and no one gets close to me, and I'm fine with that, so don't try to fix me or 'make me happier' because it isn't going to happen, all right?"

"I didn't say that's what I was trying to do," Dennis said defensively.

"They all do," DJ said, turning away and taking a hallway to the left. Dennis looked toward her and was about to forget his idea all together until he couldn't restrain himself into doing so any longer. He rushed to where he had seen her turn, but that hall was empty. No one in sight and no where did he see any sign of another passage extending from the one in which he now occupied.

Dennis turned back to go to his own common room, wondering what had been with DJ's attitude. It wasn't as if he had done anything to her, and he had never seen a Hufflepuff act in that manner anyway. One thing was for certain, however, Dennis was going to find out and he was going to at least give this strange girl one friend.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now that you're all wondering what is up with DJ... I promise it will come up but not for a while. What her initials stand for will be revealed later as well. There is a reason she is Hufflepuff, and you'll all agree with me for placing her there once you discover that reason. Remember there is a reason for everything you've learned of her so far, and there are reasons to why she cuts conversations where she does, it's up to you to find that out. Until I tell you, I'll let you come up with your own crazy theories... that might actually be fun. Well, seeing as it is now 11 pm here, and I'm babbling, I think I'll end this Public Service Announcement by saying Adios and goodnight (oh yeah and REVIEW!) =)

Thank you:

JamieBell: There won't be a Marysue here, I promise. I think I'm going to limit my romantic notions for now and make this one more about family and such other sappy ideas =) but DJ isn't a Marysue, though I'm terrified people will think so. I don't think your reviews are ever boring! I love to hear from you, and I'm glad you don't have anything bad to say, that makes me happy. Besides, a lot of the times when I'm getting all sorts of flames, rereading your reviews it what keeps me going!

Weirder Sisters: Dennis isn't in love, but there is a reason he was gawking in that fashion (now that I've probably given that away...)oh yeah, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no romance between Dennis and DJ. As I mentioned in my AN I'll be informing you of what her initials, and all sorts of other things in other chapters. It'll be fun! Thank you for reviewing, and as always I request that you might check some of my other stuff out, if you have time =)


	3. Squabbles

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. 

Chapter 3- Squabbles 

Sunday morning Dennis made sure he was awake early enough to catch DJ at whatever time in the morning she had breakfast. When he got to the Great hall there were about thirty people eating already. _They're all bloody mad,_ Dennis thought as he sat near Hermione Granger, wondering what she was doing up so early. "Good morning Dennis," she said cheerfully, breaking from reading whatever current book was taking her interest. 

"Mornin'," Dennis said, stifling a yawn. "What on earth are you doing here right now?" 

"I need to study when the library opens, so I'm catching an early breakfast," Hermione said, not even looking up this time. There were only a few people at the Hufflepuff table, and none of them were DJ. Dennis set himself down and started to eat. Most people began to filter in around nine o'clock, but there was still no sign of the girl that Dennis was looking for. 

Colin came in quarter after nine and sat down next to his brother, piling food onto his plate. "Good morning," he said before shoving a fork full of hash browns into his mouth. 

"Hey," Dennis said, concentrating now on looking through the group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that had just entered.

"Did you want to practice today?" Colin asked. Harry had talked to him back in the common room the night before about shaping up. 

"Sure," Dennis said. He normally would have been excited that Colin was finally getting his head out of his arse long enough to do something with his brother, but was a bit preoccupied at the moment. 

Just as he was waiting for one blonde haired girl to turn around so he could see her face, the owls came in, blocking his view. One actually came down and landed in front of him, an envelope in its beak. This was a tawny school owl, so it didn't wait for any kind of treat, being used to jobs like this being expected of it. Dennis opened the envelope and extracted the parchment that was in front of several pictures. 

_I thought you might like to have copies of some of these._

_DJ_

"Who's this from?" Colin asked, grabbing the note from Dennis's hands. 

"This girl who asked me to pose for her," Dennis answered, taking out the pictures to see how they had turned out. There were few of them in which he was moving in the photograph. Most of the pictures had been developed in the Muggle method. 

"Those aren't bad," Colin evaluated. He had always loved taking pictures, ever since he could get his hands on a camera, and these were actually very professional looking. 

"She's pretty good. Are you dating her?" he asked. 

"Dating? No," Dennis said, shocked that Colin had asked this. "I don't really even know her too well, she's really closed up." 

"Hmmm," was all Colin said, as he looked through the rest of the pictures. "I like this one," he said when he got to a picture of Dennis climbing a willow tree that edged the lake. "What's her name?" 

"DJ." 

"That's her name? What does it stand for?" Dennis was happy that Colin was finally paying some attention to him, even if it was about someone else. 

"I don't know," he said. "So are we going to practice after breakfast?"

"Yeah," Colin said, still looking at the photographs in his hands. 

"Great," Dennis said, a large smile on his face. Colin had been Dennis's best friend growing up and he didn't want that to change. Dennis forgot about the goal of finding DJ and went back to his dormitory to get his stuff ready to practice. 

* * *

The Creevey brothers went out onto the pitch and let loose one of the bludgers. They aimed at one another and hit them back and forth for almost an hour before taking a break. Dennis wasn't too happy with this, though, since the break occurred due to the arrival of Julia. They landed and Colin left Dennis to take care of containing the bludgers. Colin went over and gave Julia a kiss, then sat down and started casually talking to her until Dennis came over. 

"How are you doing Dennis?" Julia asked sweetly. Dennis hated how sugary some girls sounded, especially when said girl was dating his older brother. They just seemed so fake. 

"Fine," he shrugged. 

"How do you like your third year?" Julia asked. 

Colin just watched the conversation vaguely interested as he played with Julia's brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, showing the blonde streaks she had put in herself. 

"Fine, I guess, not any different than second really," he answered, wishing Colin would keep his hands to himself. "I, uh, gotta go find something," he said and left abruptly. 

Just as he entered the grounds Colin caught up to him. "What is your problem?" Colin asked turning his little brother around by the shoulder. 

"My problem is you!" Dennis shouted. 

"Me? What did I do?" Colin shouted back. 

"Nothing, Colin! That's just it: YOU'VE DONE NOTHING!" 

"Then what is it? You jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't?" 

"No!" Dennis said, turning back toward the castle and started walking away. 

"Don't walk away from me," Colin demanded while walking toward Dennis. 

"I will if I want to," he said, only turning his head a bit to be heard, as if he needed to with all the shouting. 

"Stop being an arse!" Colin grabbed the collar of Dennis's robes and jerked him around once more, this time not letting him go. "I'm your brother and I want to know what's really wrong." 

Dennis saw that Julia was watching from the pitch's entrance, a look of concern dawned on her face. Dennis felt anger boil up inside him again. He pulled up both hands and pushed Colin hard on the chest to get him away. "If you don't know what's wrong, why should I tell you?" 

"Because I'm trying to-" 

"Is everything alright?" a voice from behind Dennis. He turned around and saw DJ. 

"Fine," Colin said. His whole demeanor changed as he looked at DJ. "Just some sibling stuff." 

Julia came down and stood by Colin, "what's going on?" she asked, as if she hadn't just witnessed the entire scene. 

"Nothing," Colin said, his eyes still not leaving DJ. Julia looked from Colin to DJ and back to Colin again. She smiled sweetly while addressing DJ, "I don't believe we've met before," she said. 

"No we haven't," DJ replied shortly. 

"My name is Julia, and yours is?" Julia persisted and extended her hand. 

"DJ," she answered shortly, and didn't accept the invitation of civility. DJ disliked superficial actions even more than Dennis did. 

"Oh, how nice, what does DJ stand for?" 

"Dandiprat Julia," she said. Julia's curiousity slipped away from her, though her smile just got bigger. Dennis started to laugh under his breath, trying to hold it in. 

"Oh, well, I guess it was nice to meet you," she said, grabbing Colin's elbow. "Come on, Colin, weren't you going to show me those pictures?" 

"What pictures? Oh, right," Colin said snapping out of it. The couple walked away. 

"That was good," Dennis said, now laughing out right since Julia and Colin were out of ear shot. DJ just looked at him, not even a smile showed. "Come on, that was brilliant, and how did you get him to totally forget what he was saying to me?" 

DJ just shrugged and started walking toward that lake. Most of those who had been watching the small squabble between the Creevey brothers had now returned to their Sunday afternoon activities. Dean and Parvati had been the only two in the entire vicinity that hadn't stopped snogging to see what the shouting had been about. Dennis wasn't sure whether to walk with her or not, so he opted to do so unless she said something. They walked the length of the lake before DJ put down her book bag and got out her camera again. "Oh yeah," Dennis said, remembering the photographs. "My brother really likes your pictures. He says they look professional." 

"Really?" DJ asked, sounding disinterested. 

Dennis scratched the back of his head while trying to think of something that would be of interest. "So…" he started, deciding to think on his feet. "You like…stuff?" _Doh_, he thought, _never go impromptu again. Always use note cards_. 

DJ turned around, having just shot a picture of a rabbit hopping away from them. "Stuff?" 

"Uh," _think Dennis think_, "yeah, stuff." 

"Sure, I like stuff," she said turning back around. 

"What kind of stuff?" 

DJ shrugged. "I like photography and everything of the likes I suppose." 

"What else?" 

DJ sat down and waited for the film to rewind, since she had filled another roll. She thought for a second. "You know the Muggle film Mary Poppins?" 

"Yeah," Dennis said, having seen it many times in his youth. 

"I like the lullaby she sings," DJ said decisively. This was the most he got her to talk, so he decided he was finally on a roll. 

"What else?" 

"Nothing really," she said. 

"What about you?" Dennis laid back on his hands. 

"Not much. I like Quidditch and some books, but I'm really selective with that. Colin and I used to hang out all the time, but now he has Julia." 

"She seems a bit stuffy," DJ admitted. "What's your brother's name?" 

"Colin," Dennis answered. "Although he should change it to prat, the way he's been acting lately." 

"Really?" DJ was becoming a bit distant again and her eyes seemed to change expression, though Dennis couldn't put a finger on what the expression was. He didn't take the time to dwell on it since he was on a roll talking about Colin. 

"Stupid git, doesn't care about me at all! All he cares about is finding a place to snog Julia, forget that has any other obligations. Then it makes me look bad because he's slacking while I'm trying to pick up on the work he's missed out on the pitch." Dennis got up and started pacing. "I wish I never had a brother!" he said bitterly. 

By this point the look in DJ's eyes was clear and venomous. "Don't you say that," she said, standing, gathering her things and storming off. 

"What'd I say?" Dennis asked confused, but he didn't bother going after DJ to find out. Maybe he'd see her at dinner and apologize for whatever it was he did wrong. For now, he had a three foot essay on the ways to house train a Crup. 

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I used a line from the Simpsons. It's something that I quote from everyone's favorite, Ralph Wiggum, and the 'doh' following is that of America's weirdest father Homer Simpson himself. Kudos to those of you who recognized it. Colin's being a pretty mean guy right now, I know, but he's really just oblivious to anything but the girl who has him wrapped around her finger. I worded everything carefully, so pay attention to that please, and realize Julia's not completely horrible, I'm just giving you what Dennis sees. She is, however superficial in a not so good fashion. 

PLEASE REVIEW! And if you really like this, go ahead and check out some of my other stuff. Be patient here, because this is from Dennis's POV and DJ isn't an open person, you'll have to find out later what her deal is. Hope you hang in there with me, though. 

Thank you: 

JamieBell: I hope to get more people on this 'bandwagon' soon, but for now, here's a shout out to you! She is NOT a mary-sue….you're going to make me cry! And no she's no vampire, but you should take that idea and run. That theory made me laugh. I hope you have fun at camp, if you're too tempted to stay away and get on before, or that you had fun! 


	4. Picnic Meals

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize….blah blah blah…..

Chapter 4- Picnic Meals

The morning of the first Quidditch game for the year had arrived. Harry had been running grueling practices the entire week prior to this day, but that didn't keep Dennis sleeping in that Saturday morning. He had realized that DJ never showed up to any of the meals, and decided to at least find out where she was during these times. Dennis went to wait at the end of the hallway that DJ had mysteriously disappeared in the first day they had met.

Just as he made his stake out, DJ appeared from what seemed like no where, her book bag hanging on her shoulder. "Good morning," Dennis said, pleased with himself for being so clever, even if he might regret not getting a couple more hours in later.

DJ was surprised that someone was there, and stopped in shock before relaxing, seeing who it was. "Good morning," she said simply, and kept walking in her usual fashion. Dennis followed in his usual fashion.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get breakfast."

"The Great Hall is that way though," he said, pointing over his shoulder and to the left.

"I know," DJ said, still not stopping. They got to a small hall with pictures all around it. DJ walked up to one with a bowl of fruit and tickled the pear that was between an apple and plumb.

The pear squirmed, then the portrait swung open. Many house elves appeared in front of Dennis and DJ, ready with some things already in a basket. "Here you go, miss," one small house elf said, handing her the basket.

DJ smiled for the first time in front of Dennis and accepted the basket. "Thank you Freck," she said. "Did you want any food?" she asked Dennis turning to him. He was still trying to figure out why they were down here instead of at their house tables.

"Uh, sure," Dennis said. "Some bacon, toast, and a blueberry muffin, if that's all right," he said, and another basket was full by the time he finish making this order. He accepted it, said his thanks, and followed DJ again until they were on Hogwarts grass. DJ found a spot, put her other things down, and removed the blanket from her bag. Dennis put his basket down and helped spread the small blanket, obviously used for one person. When DJ spread her things out she sat toward one edge while Dennis took the other.

Dennis noticed that her food was very proportionate to what a normal person would eat, while he sat with at least a pound of bacon, three muffins and five slices of toast. "They're very giving aren't they?" he said, wondering who on earth would eat that much.

"It took me the better part of a year to get them to figure out how much to put in my basket," she said, pulling out the plate that had been wrapped carefully with some type of covering that DJ removed with a flick of her wand.

"Why do you eat out here?" Dennis asked.

DJ shrugged. "It's nice out here. I don't think you should ever miss a nice day," she said then took a bite of her hash browns. "I don't like how people always have to make conversation in the Great Hall, even though they don't know you. It seems kind of stupid, doesn't it?"

"I guess," Dennis said, wondering if that was a hint for him to stop talking.

Neither of them talked for quite some time, just ate what they had on their plates, and looked around. Dennis had noticed how chilly it was this morning and was grateful that he remembered his jacket. She didn't seem bothered by the temperature, though. "Where do you eat when the weather is bad?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"In the kitchens," she said. "The house elves are kind and don't try to drag information out of me."

"Yeah, I'm starting to tell you don't like that," Dennis said smiling. He saw the corners of DJ's mouth threaten to do the same, but they replaced themselves quickly.

"Just starting to notice?" she asked, then took a bite of an English muffin.

"Sorry, I'm just a really curious person."

"Curiosity killed the cat," DJ pointed out.

"But satisfaction brought him back," Dennis retorted. "It was really funny when Colin first started here. I would write him three page owls asking about all the different things he told me. He'd answer them, of course, and exaggerate the facts into some big long story. He was petrified or something in his first year, and I didn't hear from him in two or three months. I was so upset, but by the time Colin came home for the summer I had stored up a hundred new questions to ask him.

"Colin was enthralled with it though. He used to enjoy talking to me and doing things together, but now he has Julia, and I'm completely pushed out of the picture."

"I doubt that's entirely true," DJ said, her brows had been furrowing in concentration of the topic. "Just because he's a bit distant doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. Blood is thicker than water, you know."

"Colin hasn't been acting like that lately, though."

"Just give him some time. Who knows if that relationship really works anyway?"

"I'll agree with you on that. Julia can be so…"

"Fake?"

"Yeah," Dennis said, thankful for the word.

"I could tell by the way she acted last Sunday," DJ said. "I read somewhere once that when men get angry they show it, and when women get angry they smile. I don't find that true with many girls, but it sure did with her."

"That was great the way you insulted her," Dennis said. "I don't think Julia's ever had anyone put her down like that."

"I don't like people who act like they're your best friends when you've only known them for five minutes."

"Who do you hang out with?"

DJ shrugged again, avoiding the question. Dennis decided to respect her privacy with it, and not ask. "Are you coming to the game today?"

"I don't know," DJ said. "I might come and take some pictures."

"Great, so you mean I actually have to do well," Dennis said. DJ actually smiled for a bit this time.

"Either way it's caught on camera I suppose, but I won't force you one way or the other."

"I'll play good, or our captain will probably execute me," Dennis said. He liked that DJ was finally smiling a bit at his comments, and even if he was pushing the cheesy humor, it was apparently working.

As if on cue for the conversation a white owl swooped down and gave Dennis a small bit of parchment.

_Where on earth are you? Get to the locker rooms now!_

_Harry_

"Oh no, what time is it?"

"9:15," DJ answered.

"I have to go," Dennis said. "I was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago!" He started to pick up his basket to take it back to the kitchens.

"Just go," DJ said. "I'll take care of this."

"Thanks," Dennis said, and ran off to get his gear.

* * *

The game had only lasted for forty or so minutes, and that was with a time out for an injured player. A Ravenclaw chaser's broom had been knocked by a bludger aimed by none other than Dennis Creevey himself. Harry forgave Dennis for being late after such a good game. They had won 190-40. Dennis was walking on air after the game, and it was only made better when he saw DJ waiting for him on the pitch when he was finished in the locker room. "Good game," she said, the smile from this morning no longer there. Dennis hoped to change that.

"Thanks," Dennis said. "Did you get any good pictures?"

"I got a few," DJ said.

"Any of the amazingness that stands before you?" Dennis asked melodramatically, lowering his voice and flexing his muscles.

DJ cracked a small grin. "Just a few."

"Good, now should we go get lunch?"

"What?"

"Well, can't I eat outside with you again? I don't want to miss out on this lovely day," Dennis said.

"I suppose if you want to," she said following with her usual habit of shrugging in response.

"I'd love to," Dennis said. This win had put him on air. Colin had done all right, but he had been the star of the debut players.

"Dennis," Harry called from the locker area just as he was about to leave with DJ.

"Yeah," Dennis responded.

"We're going to celebrate, are you coming?" Harry asked.

"I'll join you in a bit," he said, leaving as Ginny went up to Harry and distracted him anyway.

"You don't have to come eat with me," DJ said.

"Are you like completely apposed to having a friend or something?"

"No, it's just that," DJ stopped and thought of how to explain this without actually explaining. "I don't get along with most people. In fact, you're the first one I've gotten along with since I came here."

"Really? Why's that?"

"No reason," DJ lied. Dennis was figuring out that when she answered in that matter, though, it was just better to leave it. They went to the kitchens for the second time that day and DJ helped Dennis get a regular amount of food this time. Nothing much occurred that afternoon. They had their lunch, returned the baskets and DJ had gone back to the grounds to take pictures. Dennis followed and ended up being in more of the pictures she was taking.

"Why do you take so many?" Dennis asked. Colin had been a hopeless shutter bug, but he was never this bad.

"I sell them to magazines for some money," she said, taking another shot of Hagrid's hut.

"What magazines?"

"All sorts, wizarding and muggle ones. Nature magazines really like them, so I stick to that, but the Quibbler is having a competition where I can get 2,000 Galleons and my own gallery."

"Wow, that would be cool," Dennis said. Sitting casually against a large pumpkin in Hagrid's garden. DJ took this as a photo op and started flashing away. When she had filled her forth roll of film for the day, she put the camera away.

Just about this same time, Colin and Julia approached Dennis and DJ. "Hey," Colin said. "Where have you been? Everyone's been asking," he told Dennis.

"I've been hanging out here. DJ's been taking pictures," Dennis said.

"Right, you're the photographer," Colin said. "I don't think we've really been introduced properly. I'm Dennis's brother Colin, and this is my girlfriend Julia."

Julia gave a curt smile. She still had a bitter taste in her mouth concerning the prior meeting with DJ. "What's going on now?" Dennis asked.

"Ron just got back with butterbeers, but we wanted to see where you were," Colin said.

Julia, fingers entangled with Colin's, moved a bit closer into him. "I'm cold, Colin," she complained.

"Here," Colin said, taking off his jacket and putting it on Julia's shoulders. Dennis had a feeling that Julia had left her jacket on purpose just for this reason, but didn't say anything about it. "Why don't I take a picture of you two?" Colin suggested when Julia seemed comfortable enough.

"No," DJ answered in a panic.

"Okay," Colin said. "I won't then."

"I better go in," DJ said. "See you later Dennis." With that she went back toward the castle.

"What is with her?" Julia asked snidely.

"I'm not sure," Dennis said, even more curious now than he was before.

* * *

A/N: Another ending, another show….I mean chapter….sorry, I had a Kiss me Kate moment. Am I intriguing anyone out there? Please respond if I am.

Thank you to anyone who has reviewed! Please do so if you haven't.


	5. Trustworthy

Disclaimer:   
Pig: Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what….   
Hedwig: What is it Pig?   
Pig: She doesn't own the characters, she doesn't own the characters, she doesn't own the characters….. I'm bored….   
Sarah-mason19: I don't own the idea for this disclaimer either (thank you JamieBell) but you can go look at JamieBell's story entitled 'Through the Owl's Eyes' if you want a funny entertaining thing, similar to the disclaimer you just read… 

Now back to our program after that Public Service Announcement… 

Chapter 5- Trustworthy 

"I want it though," a little girl whined in the middle of the Muggle shop. "Please?" 

"I said no, honey," her mother said exasperated with the situation. Her daughter had been asking her for the same locket for the entire half an hour that they had been in the store. The little girl looked at the golden locket, engraved with an elegant picture of a unicorn, her favorite. It was also amazing to her that it was in a Muggle store. 

"Why not?" she whined again.

"Because I said no," her mother said, more firmly this time. 

"I hate you, you never do anything for me," the child yelled, then ran out of her mother's grasp. She ran and she kept running out the double doors, hearing a voice shout from behind her. 

"DJ!" it screamed. _No one's called me that before_, the little girl thought, while continuing down the sidewalk. 

"DJ, come on wake up, DJ," said a voice, getting closer and she noticed that the personage was shaking her. "Are you all right? You were freaking some of us out." 

DJ looked around and saw three other girls, all in different places of the dormitory room, looking at her with different expressions of worry and concern on their faces. 

She finally realized where she was and started nodding fervently. "Yeah, I'm fine," she told Elizabeth, a fifth year and prefect Hufflepuff girl that DJ's dorm mates had woken with the problem. "Just a nightmare," she said, avoiding all eye contact. 

"Okay, but if you keep having them like that I want you to get something from Madam Pomfrey for it, understood?" Elizabeth said. 

"Yeah," DJ said. She lay back down. This wasn't an uncommon dream for her. She'd had the same dreams for half of her life, and it wasn't the worst of them either. DJ didn't blame the girls in her dorm for doing something about it, even DJ knew that when she dreamt she tended to talk and react in her sleep. That's why she usually put up a silencing charm. If no one could hear it, then there wasn't a problem as far as they were concerned, and she didn't want them butting into her private and deepest thoughts. 

DJ lay for the next hour, unable to fall asleep or do anything else, so she just thought. She had just sold three more pictures to Witch Weekly on plants and how to keep a nice green garden. DJ had sent some pictures of Hagrid's oversized pansies and begonias, a nice view of the lake and the greenery surrounding it, and one of a clump of trees. Sometimes she would buy the issue her pictures would be in, but while thinking about it she decided not to. She was so close to having enough. So close to her goal and greatest wish; why prolong it because of a stupid magazine? 

Then DJ began to think of other pictures she had taken; the ones involving Dennis. He wasn't a bad guy by any means. In fact Dennis was giving her his permission to use some of the better photographs for The Quibbler competition. _I think I have a good chance with those ones_, she thought to herself. DJ didn't often use human subjects in her pictures. She didn't really have anyone she considered a friend her. Even though the girls in her dormitory would do things when worried, she had never really talked to them about anything of value to her. Catherine had once tried to give her a make over, but DJ's response to it was 'thanks but no thanks', and she went on taking whatever pictures she was at the time. 

Dennis was the first one to ever just accept DJ for how she acted. It was too hard to say whether he could accept her for who she was... or for what she had done for that matter. Even DJ couldn't accept herself for that. Dennis reminded her of an animal that had been made into a friend, not in the usual way people would think about that comparison, but more in the sense that you didn't have to talk or explain yourself. You just kept them company and that was enough. He had helped her out a great deal too, not many people would meet a complete stranger and just let them take numerous pictures. 

* * *

Dennis was also awake, although not for the same reason. Several of the Gryffindor students were still in the Common room, celebrating the victory of that day. Harry had been so proud that he had even slipped up, dipping Ginny back and kissing her straight on the lips. Ginny had just broken up with Dean Thomas after dating him for almost six months, and Harry had been eyeing her since, maybe even before then. Neither were committed to one another as far as anyone knew. Dennis felt the fact that Ron was engrossed with Hermione at the moment was definitely a good thing. Needless to say both Ginny and Harry pulled away quickly and had been avoiding one another the entire evening. 

Dennis had enjoyed most of the party, except for when Colin opted to suck face with Julia in one of the corners. Luckily she had left before curfew. Good thing she's so picky about the rules, Dennis thought bitterly as he took another swig of his butterbeer. Colin came over, grabbing a beverage of his own, after escorting his girlfriend out, of course. "Good job today bro," Colin said, raising his bottle in a toast like fashion. 

"Thanks, you too," Dennis said, rather politely considering Colin had had to barrel roll at least once because he had under estimated the curve of a bludger coming toward him. 

"Thanks," Colin took a drink. "What's with that new friend of yours?" he asked. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I just mean that she's awfully," Colin looked up to find the word he was thinking of, "different." 

"Everyone's different," Dennis said. "Yeah, but doesn't something seem weird there? Something wrong?" 

"I don't know, but I'm not going to force it out of her either," Dennis informed him. 

"Fine, but I'd find out if I were you. You never know what skeletons are hidden in someone's closet, especially someone who acts like that." 

"Excuse me?" Dennis asked incredulously. "I don't know what you're inferring by that, but I'd suggest you shut your mouth." 

"I was just saying is all," Colin said in defense. "Don't go get your knickers in a twist over it. I just don't want you to get mixed up in anything bad, especially with everything that's been happening with You-Know-Who these days." 

"I highly doubt that she's in the inner rankings of the Death Eaters, but thanks for the eye opener." With that, Dennis walked away from Colin, wondering how they could even be related at this point. Perhaps it was the cold distance that DJ usually seemed to have, but Dennis felt it more likely that Julia had had a chat with Colin on the subject. 

The Common room started to empty, as it was nearly two in the morning, and Dennis decided to call it a night having waited so long to spend time with his brother and finding it hadn't been worth the wait. 

* * *

For the next few weeks DJ and Dennis were seen hanging out constantly. You hardly saw one without the other, and several people took notice. If it was too cold to be outside, they would spend their time in the common rooms playing a game. Some of which people would watch just because it was one of Dennis's Muggle games, people's favorite being Candy Land. DJ had even taken to helping Dennis practice for Quidditch when Colin ditched out on it, though Colin had been joining more lately. It became a normal question to whether or not the two were dating, "Like a guy and a girl can't do things without dating," Dennis said at lunch one afternoon to DJ. 

"Don't worry, they'll stop asking it eventually," she said before taking a bite from her turkey sandwich, then continued with her mouth full. "At least we know we're not dating." One of the house elves came over and filled both of their mugs with more hot chocolate. 

"Yeah," Dennis said. He found himself getting more frustrated at the dating inquisition, though he didn't know why. It wasn't that DJ was horrible in any way; Dennis would even admit how pretty she looked to others if asked, but he just didn't see DJ in that light. She had become more like a sister to him, not to mention a best friend. He had gotten on well with the people at school and everything, but because Dennis had spent so much time with Colin he hadn't really developed close ties with anyone else. "What are you doing for Christmas?" 

It was two weeks until break and Dennis, for one, was ready for it. DJ didn't seem too happy about it, however. 

"Nothing, I've never really had Christmas." 

"Why not?" Dennis asked. DJ just shrugged and didn't answer. "Colin and I are staying here, since Dad has to go on a business trip for most of our break. Are you going to be here?" 

"Yes," DJ said, not looking Dennis in the eyes, making it difficult to read her expression. 

"Cool, then we can hang out," Dennis said, knowing this would probably a good way to end that topic. 

"I guess," DJ said, standing and gathering her things. 

"See you later?" Dennis asked as she started to go toward the door of the kitchens. 

"Yeah, I'll see you at dinner," she said before leaving. 

Dennis finished his meal and left for the afternoon's classes. He was stopped in the hall while heading to Potions. "Where have you been?" Colin asked. "

In the kitchens," Dennis answered. 

"Why?" 

"I was eating lunch." 

"With who?" 

"DJ. What's with the third degree here?" 

"There's no third degree. I was just wondering where you've been wandering off lately. I hardly see you anymore." 

"You've hardly seen me since you started dating that priss," Dennis said. 

"Don't start insulting my girlfriend," Colin said. "She doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you've been doing things with DJ all the time." 

"Maybe I'm doing things with her because I don't have anyone else to do things with," Dennis said, finally getting if off his chest. 

"It seems that Julia has become more important than I am, so I've moved on too." 

"You're dating her then?" 

"NO! I'm not dating her, we just do things together, you know like you and I used to do," Dennis said. 

"Calm down, Dennis. I haven't seen much of her, so don't blame me if I don't trust her completely." 

"It's Julia that doesn't trust her, just because of the way you look at her when she's around," Dennis said sharply. 

"I don't look at DJ in any way," Colin said, reddening and trying to defend himself. 

"Don't kid yourself, besides your not the only one who looks at her like that," Dennis said. "On top of which, if you just spent one evening with us, instead of wrapped up in your little snogging world, maybe you would see that DJ is just fine to be around." 

"Fine I will," Colin said. "What are you doing tonight?" 

"I don't know, probably hanging around the common room," Dennis said. "But if you're going to be around us you can't bring Julia." 

Colin got a look like he was debating the idea in his head. "Fine," he concluded his thought process, then walked away, allowing Dennis to get to Potions just before the bell rang. 

* * *

A/N: There you go, another sibling fight, but things will get better between the brothers, I promise. I have a plan and it is going somewhere. I think it's funny that everything I write ends up being chapters longer than I expected it would be, but I think it's fun that way. I'm going to work on another one of my stories and post quickly today, so don't worry about me getting behind on some of my other in progress work. Don't think too hard about what is up with DJ, because it's going to be revealed soon, and it is definitely more complex than you could imagine. 

IF YOU ARE READING THIS…..PLEASE REVIEW!!! It'll make me want to write more soon =) 

Thank you: 

Leoking: Okay, you are no longer allowed to guess because otherwise you'll end up putting the whole thing in the reviews, and I might as well not write anymore=) good job, you were on the right track with things, and you're also right that DJ is this way for a reason, seeing as I never write anything just for the heck of it, well maybe not entirely true, but most things happen for a reason in my stories. I promise I'm keeping up on One More Chance, I have most of a chapter already written, and I just have to type and finish it, which _will_ happen today……hopefully =) Anyway, I also promise some action, but most of this one is about the personalities and emotions more so than action. Thank as always for reviewing, and I'm wondering why you thought that review to be short =) 

Hellen B. Potter: I hope you've read, or are getting around to reading the rest of the chapters. I'm really liking the concept I have with this one, just because family is so important to me, even though I have my own problems with my siblings. Especially my little brother and I have conflicts constantly, but we have become so much closer when I moved away. I think everyone has a moment when they realize how important their family is to them, and if they don't, it becomes a most unfortunate situation, in my opinion. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for your review. 

JamieBell: I know you haven't reviewed for the last chapter _yet_ but I know you will, and I just wanted to say that I hope you had a wonderful time at camp and that you didn't come back with lice or any such ailment =) Oh yeah, and I got my new car and it is AWESOME!!!! I'll have to show you a pic some time. Peace out, and have fun reading the five or six updates! Thank you again for all of your support. 


	6. Muggle London

Disclaimer: You know which characters I made and which JK Rowling owns…

Chapter 6- Muggle London

Colin decided to go along with Dennis's idea and told Julia that he had to study that evening. "I'll study with you," she said.

"No, I, uh, have to write an essay tonight for, uh, extra credit," he lied. Julia believed him and it left Colin free to do what ever with Dennis and DJ.

Colin was very interested in finding out more about this girl. She seemed odd to him, different then anyone else he had met before, but Colin also didn't know whether to trust it or not. You never knew who you could trust these days, and he didn't want Dennis to get into anything bad. It was nearly eight before DJ and Dennis came in from dinner and into the common room. "Colin," Dennis said in shock.

"Is it all right if I do something with you two tonight?"

Dennis looked at DJ, who shrugged, and said, "sure."

They played a game of clue and then jacks, mostly with no talking. Colin finally started asking questions as they put away the game pieces. "What kind of photography do you like to do?"

"Anything, really," she answered, replacing one of the jacks.

"Do you have a portfolio?" Colin pushed. It was the one thing they had in common, and he wanted to get his foot in the door somehow.

"It's up in my common room," she said.

"I'd like to see it sometime," Colin said.

DJ looked up at him and gave him a quizzical look. "Sure, I can get it now if you'd like," she said, getting up and making her way quickly and quietly out of the common room.

"Still think she's a Death Eater?" Dennis asked sarcastically.

"No, I think she's interesting though," Colin said, still looking at where she just exited, "pretty too."

"Snap out of it Romeo, you have a girlfriend," Dennis reminded him, making his way to his dormitory, games piled in his hand.

Colin did just that, snapping his gaze up to his brother, "I know that, I was just saying-"

"You need to be careful what you 'just say'," Dennis retorted back down the stairs.

A few minutes later DJ returned with an album in hand. The three of them sat at a table empty of all other people and flipped through the pages of photos. "This must cost you a lot to develop," Colin pointed out.

"I make it back," DJ informed him, once again thinking of the bit of money in her small jewelry box.

"This one looks familiar," Colin said, stopping on a picture of a lake, but it was unique in the style of focus.

"My, uh, mum took that one," DJ said, cautiously.

"Really? Neat," Dennis said, getting into it, even if he didn't understand photography as much as Colin did.

Colin turned the page. "Who's this?" he asked at the next one of a man with light brown hair and a large smile.

"No one," DJ said, abruptly taking the photo album back and flipping to a page further back. "I didn't take any of those ones, but these are some that I've had published." The topic was changed smoothly and Colin started complimenting her on this set of work.

It was almost ten thirty when she left to go to bed, though the Creevey brothers stayed and talked for a bit. Nothing important, but it was Julia free and Colin had lost a bit of the uptight attitude that he had formed before getting to know DJ. "I want a guitar," Dennis said when Colin asked him what he wanted for Christmas, "but Dad can't afford that."

"Mum used to play the guitar," Colin said.

"I know, that's why I want to learn," Dennis pointed out.

"What about her old one?"

"Dad got rid of it years ago."

"Oh," Colin said.

"What about you? What do you want for Christmas?"

"I'd like a new zoom lens, but I don't really need it. You know I always like anything from Honeydukes."

"Cockroach Clusters it is then," Dennis said.

"Okay, anything but that," Colin said with a look of disgust on his face.

They joked for a bit longer, and even played a game of exploding snaps before heading up to bed. Colin thought about how much fun that had been, and wondered why they didn't do that sort of stuff like they used to. _Julia_, a voice nagged at the back of his head, and as hard as he tried to make it go away, it only seemed to get stronger. As Colin started to drift off to sleep he thought of that familiar black and white picture that was in DJ's album.

* * *

"Dennis, I found it," Colin said the next afternoon, just as Dennis was about to go meet DJ in the kitchens for lunch.

"Found what?" Dennis asked.

"That picture, the one of the lake," Colin said, opening a newspaper and showing Dennis an identical picture of the one he had seen the night before. "See? Picture by Diana Cristova-Prewett."

"So?"

"So, she said it was taken by her mum right? I looked up this name and she died six years ago, some sort of car accident; left behind two kids and a husband apparently."

Dennis took the picture out of Colin's hands, as if it said all of this in there. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, and you're not going to believe this, Diana was a Veela. Diana's parents came here from a real Veela community." Now that made sense, even though to would still be annoying when Colin gawked, but at least there could be an explanation. "I don't know if you want to talk about it to DJ, but I talked to one of the Prefects from Hufflepuff and she didn't know any of it."

"Thanks," Dennis said, handing the newspaper containing an article on Lake Trestema, a Wizarding resort with a large luxurious ad, enhanced by the now informative picture. Colin nodded and went toward the Great Hall while Dennis made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey," DJ said casually, already seated and with a cup of tea.

"Hey," Dennis forced a lop-sided grin. He sat down and they ate in silence, as they generally did. He struggled with himself all through lunch whether to ask her about her mother, but decided to wait. They were strolling outside, DJ stopping every so often to take a snapshot they were nearly to the edge of the forbidden forest when he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why didn't you tell my about your mum?"

DJ, who had been lifting her camera up to her eye, turned and locked eyes with him. There was a fear in there that Dennis saw, but then they unfroze. "I don't know what you meant," she tried to say.

"Come on, DJ, don't lie to me like that. Colin found a picture she had taken that's in the Prophet, one you said your mum took."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sometimes it's easier," Dennis pushed.

"Sometimes it's not!" DJ said, while turning back on him, furry flashing in her eyes.

"My mum died too you know," he attempted.

"But it wasn't your-" DJ started, but stopped herself, turning back to her camera.

"It wasn't my what?"

"Nothing," DJ said, eye still behind the view finder. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"As long as you promise you will, should the need arise."

"Fine," DJ said, convincing herself that it never would.

Dennis came behind her, putting his arms around her, keeping her from taking another picture. "You have to promise," he said.

"I promise," DJ said, half frustrated half ready to start a snowball fight.

"Okay," Dennis said, releasing her to continue her work with the camera.

It was five minutes or so before anyone spoke. "I'm, uh, meeting someone in Muggle London this Friday after school's out," she informed him, though she didn't make eye contact. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"You'll be back before Christmas, right?"

"Yeah," DJ said.

"Then we can celebrate," Dennis said excited, knocking some snow off of the branch near him. He had been trying to convince DJ to have some kind of Christmas morning gift opening with him and Colin that day, and she had finally agreed a few days before.

"Yeah," DJ said, a real smile coming to her lips.

* * *

That Friday after classes were finished, DJ went to her jewelry box, pushed aside the golden locket with a unicorn adorning the face of it, and took out her money. _This should be enough,_ she though and wondered how difficult it would be to exchange it. She also took two flasks and put them into her backpack. Ready to go, she snuck out to mix herself in with the crowd of students making their way to Hogsmeade. Once on the train and in her own locked compartment, she took out the first flask and drank it to the last drop. She felt herself slowly change and when it seemed complete, DJ took out a hand mirror to see the effects. It had worked wonderfully.

DJ touched her face, which now showed that of a woman in her twenties, instead of a girl of only twelve. She had become a few inches taller, but her waist size had stayed nearly the same. She had brought other clothes to change into anyway. She did so quickly and stayed put, reading a book she had gotten from the Hogwarts library on the subject of spells gone wrong. Not even the trolley lady bothered her, as the door had been shut. When they arrived at London station, DJ left in her Muggle clothing, making her way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

It didn't take her long to exchange money and get what she had needed, and DJ still had three hours before the next train came. _If I get the Knight Bus maybe I won't have to use the second bottle_, DJ thought as she counted the Wizarding money left in her pocket. A Muggle bus passed just before she looked up to see across the street. There, in the café was a small family, but there was only one member DJ concentrated on: the young blonde-haired boy sitting between his parents, obviously telling them some sort of joke. DJ dropped the flask of liquid that she had just extracted from her bag, and looked before making her way across the street. She looked at her reflection in the window, knowing she looked too old and instead went into the café and took a seat.

DJ ordered a cup of tea, and tried to listen to what they were saying though it was too loud to know for certain. It was half an hour before the father of the family paid the bill. DJ got her things ready, just as she felt herself changing back. She stayed put, and waited until the family had left the café before following. Unfortunately her waitress had seen her before. "You're that little girl," the waitress said wide- eyed. "Hey, Kyle, call the police, it's the little Prewett girl!"

DJ got up and tried to make a run for it, but the waitress caught her arm, and another man came to help. "Let me go! I have to find him!" she shouted, kicking the waitress, but the man who was helping had her arms tightly. "Let me go!" DJ said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on, luv," the waitress said in attempt to calm her. "It'll be all right."

"No, I have to," DJ kept saying different versions of this incoherently through sobs, soon giving up the fight in her. It wasn't long after that that the police came, and then it was to St. Peter's for her.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so just when you thought you had found something out I threw more confusion… allow me a sinister laugh muahahaha muahaha, cough cough. Anyway, hope this isn't too frustrating for you all, but I'm trying to drag a bit and let you take it in. You'll find out all the facts in the next chapter, I promise, but it'll be a bit longer before you know how DJ feels about it all =)

Please, please, please review!

Thank you:

Leoking: What have I said about guessing! Granted part of your guess was off, but now you can guess to me on messenger, how about that? Little Secrets? I don't know what that is, but I found something on IMDB with it, and if I found the right movie….you're a dork. Just Joking! Just remember that she was waken from the dream. Thank you for your reviews, it's good to know my hints are being picked up somewhere along the line. Let's see what you make of the ones in this chapter. Oh yeah, and no DJ/Dennis pairing, sorry. I'm trying to keep this one somewhat romance free. I might write a sequel if enough people respond… I don't know yet.

Josephine Sawyer: I think I've gotten over the offensiveness of DJ being considered a Mary Sue, especially since you'll probably think so after this chapter. Dennis is pretty patient to put up with DJ, but I also think he was patient with his brother at first. I think he also realized that DJ didn't mean to almost hit him with the bludger, since she didn't know he was there, and he's looked past the beauty, which is why he doesn't gawk anymore. Just remember that they're more behind actions than I explain, like whatever made the girls go get a prefect, or what other people think of DJ, which I think I'll be including.

JamieBell: I think that friends is all DJ needs and can handle right now, but who knows? Someday she might find deeper feelings for someone, but that is not in this story, nope. I think I've had Colin stare because he's more of the typical boy out of the two brothers, and I think Dennis has probably spent enough time with her to get over it.


	7. Houdini

Disclaimer: I don't own JK's characters… sorry if you thought so, but her work is even better =)

Chapter 7- Houdini

"Mr. Creevey, may I see you in my office?" McGonagall asked, catching Dennis leaving the Great Hall after finishing his lunch Monday afternoon.

"Yeah," Dennis said a little worried. "Now?" he asked.

"Now," McGonagall said sternly, leading the way to her office. When they arrived, three people were waiting. One woman was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall. Dennis didn't know who she was, and was a bit shocked at her neon blue hair. Professor Flitwick was pacing the room back and forth, and up to the moment Dennis arrived had been talking, apparently concerned about something. In the chair next to McGonagall's desk sat the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore sat, elbows on the arms of the chair, and hands clasped together.

_What did I do?_ Dennis wondered when he saw the Headmaster.

"Mr. Creevey, we need to know if you have seen Drina," Professor McGonagall said, sitting behind her desk.

"Who?" Dennis asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Drina Prewett," Flitwick said.

"DJ," Dumbledore clarified when it was obvious Dennis wasn't getting it.

"Oh," Dennis said as it dawned on him, "no, she went to London on Friday after classes finished."

McGonagall's eyes, which had turned their attention to a paper on her desk, shot up, her eyebrows raised. "Muggle London?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dennis said, thinking he had this one covered now.

"And you let her?" McGonagall said, smashing Dennis's confidence in the situation.

"S-she said she was meeting someone," Dennis explained, racking his brain for any other information DJ had provided him.

"Who?" Flitwick asked, becoming more flustered.

"I don't know," Dennis answered. "I'm assuming it was her dad or something though."

"How much do you know about DJ?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"What do you mean?" Confusion was washing over Dennis again, and he didn't like the feeling of it.

"How much do you know about DJ's past?"

"Er- Colin found out that her mum had died a long time ago," Dennis said.

All eyes were on Dumbledore as he took a deep breath and leaned forward in his chair. "DJ's mother died when DJ was six. Do you know what a Thestral is?" Dumbledore asked and Dennis nodded in response. "Then you understand what I mean when I say she's been able to see them since that day. I'm not sure if you know this but Diana, DJ's mother, was a Veela. When someone really falls in love with a Veela there is a bond there, and because of that bond her father died about three months after that.

"The Muggles found DJ and her brother David before their family could take them. These days, you can only adopt based on your Muggle work and public records, and seeing as her remaining family were purebloods they weren't able to get them. Her Aunts and Uncles were in other countries and had families of their own, but her grandmother tried to get them back for almost a year. She died as well, leaving no grandparents to claim the children.

"DJ and David had been at different orphanages, one for boys and the other for girls. From what I understand they were able to see one another on occasion, but he was three at the time, and soon adopted. We believe DJ ran away when she was eight, but it wasn't until she was ten that anyone found her. Professor Lupin had been going to see if the Shrieking Shack was still usable when he found her using it as a shelter."

"That's why she came a year early," Dennis pointed out, trying to grasp on to something of the whole mess that he knew.

"Right," Flitwick said. "The Muggles still have her as a runaway, though."

"Do you understand why she shouldn't have gone?" McGonagall asked Dennis. He was already kicking himself for not knowing any of this, and nodded while looking down at the ground.

He lifted his head to look at Professor McGonagall, "Do we know where she is?"

The woman with the blue hair answered, "She was taken by Muggle police to one of the Orphanages. I passed just after they had taken her."

Dennis looked at the woman, wondering who this was. "This is Tonks, a member of the Order and an Auror for the Ministry," Dumbledore said, as if reading Dennis's mind.

"I saw her wand hanging out of the backpack in a corner," Tonks further explained, "but it was too late to get to her."

"What is going to happen?" Dennis asked. He thought about the conversation they had had a week ago and how Colin and him had convinced her to do a small Christmas morning thing, just some games and a small gift exchange.

"We're trying to find where she is first," Dumbledore said first.

"We need you to inform us if you hear anything from her," McGonagall told him. Dennis nodded.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes, you are dismissed," McGonagall said. The adults only started discussing things once Dennis was out of ear shot.

* * *

"Hey Houdini, pass the salt," Kara, a girl DJ's age said at dinner Monday evening.

DJ did so, not saying a word. None of them expected her to talk. They had heard she wouldn't even answer the Headmistress of the orphanage, which was something. No one ever kept information from her, not because Mistress Falson was cruel. Quite the opposite; Mistress Falson was so good with the girls they felt comfortable opening up to her.

"Aren't you hungry Drina?" One of the seven year olds asked. All the younger girls took an immediately liking to DJ. This was mainly because she had stood up to Patricia, a fourteen year old bully, when she was trying to make one of the younger girls do her chores.

"No," DJ said pushing away her plate. She hadn't told them to call her by DJ, since that's what she came up with when she ran away. It wouldn't be good to use the name they knew her by, but it eventually stuck.

Now she had a new name: Houdini. All the girls here had heard about Drina Prewett; the only child to ever run away and not be brought back within the first few hours. Not many kids tried these days either. Drina had just appeared to have vanished, and after all these years they were surprised that she turned up alive. Mostly the girls her age called her this and the younger ones called her by Drina, but she didn't really care what they called her. In fact DJ wished they wouldn't call her anything, she just wanted to be alone.

* * *

After finding out about DJ, Dennis had spent the entire afternoon and evening engrossed in one book or another sitting alone on the couch. Colin had barely been able to tell Dennis that DJ was missing, and though Colin didn't know why, he knew that this was probably a time he needed to actually be around. Julia came after dinner to try hanging around. They were sitting at the table and Colin kept looking toward Dennis, making Julia eventually notice as well.

"What's got him down?" she asked, trying to move closer to Colin. He allowed her to do so, but wasn't paying much attention to it.

"DJ's missing or something," Colin said.

"I'll bet she ran away," Julia said, as if the situation weren't that big a deal.

Colin looked at her in disbelief. "Why do you say that?"

"You've seen how she acts," Julia said. "All to herself, not talking to anyone else; I'll bet she went to join You-Know-Who, or something."

"Don't go saying that," Colin said quietly, but angrily. "Dennis is friends with her, and it's rude to assume things like that."

"If she didn't act like that, people wouldn't think it," Julia said, raising her voice a bit.

"I don't care, if you can't shut your mouth about it you can leave," Colin then let go of her hand and went to sit next to his brother on the couch. Julia got up and left in a huff. "How are you doing?" Colin asked.

Dennis's eyes didn't leave the page they were on. "Fine," he said a bit short.

"You know, I'm sure she's okay," Colin said.

"They took her to an orphanage," Dennis finally told him.

"Why?" Dennis didn't answer. "Okay, well then I'm sure they would be taking care of her right?"

"Christmas is on Thursday," Dennis said, turning the page.

"Yeah," Colin said, wondering where this might go.

"Do you think she'll be back?"

"We can hope so," Colin tried to affirm. "Let's get things ready like she is, okay?"

Dennis put down the book. "Yeah."

* * *

A/N: So, there are no more mysteries =) I hope it wasn't too much to take in right now, and I hope it all makes sense. Thanks for all the reviews and if you're reading this please review!

Thank you:

JamieBell: Well, here's the answers to all of your questions… Hope you like this chapter!

LeoKing: You are just too smart for my good. Yes she was getting him a present, and I'm no longer worried if people think DJ's a Mary-sue, because I don't consider her that.


	8. DJ's First Christmas

Chapter 8- DJ's First Christmas.

Christmas Eve

"Come on, Drina, can't you tell us where you've been?" Headmistress Eve Falson asked patiently. She had brought in one of London's best psychologists, and he was standing to the side of the desk, notebook in hand. "Did someone hurt you? Is that why you don't want to talk about it?"

Eve tried to touch DJ's arm, but DJ jerked it away before she could do so. They had been in here for the past half an hour, usually the time she was given up on the previous five days, so why would today be any different. "We're trying to help you," Dr. Krouss said. DJ didn't like the way his nose seemed to take over his entire face, though he wasn't a completely horrible person to look at. "We just need you to tell us where you've been all this time. It's a simple question, and if you answer it we'll leave you alone."

"Until when?" DJ asked.

This was the first time she had talked at the orphanage, besides yelling at the Russell girl. Dr. Krouss made sure his tape player was on record. "What do you mean by that Drina?"

"I mean until when? When's the next time you're going to want answers?" DJ had been glaring at him, but turned back to staring at a spot on the floor.

"We won't bother you again until you're ready, but we just need to know where you were. Do you understand why?" Dr. Krouss waited for a reply, but it didn't come. "We need to make sure you are all right, and that none of what you've been through has hurt you in any way."

DJ allowed a scoff. _No, I'm not hurt by anything,_ Drina thought sarcastically, wanting to say it out loud, but knew that would be giving them just what they wanted. She looked at the clock again: 35 minutes had passed.

"Why can't you tell us where you were?" Dr. Krouss asked.

_Because you wouldn't believe me_, Drina thought. She found answering the questions to herself was the best way to keep from saying them out loud.

"Can you look at me," Eve asked. She was a woman in her late forties, but wouldn't have been able to tell by her looks. Eve had never been married and looked at each child in the orphanage as one of her own. She wasn't around when Drina had left, but it had been a focus in the news, to help find this poor little eight year old, out in the big world alone. "Let me just see those pretty eyes," she attempted to coax.

DJ didn't look at her, and Eve instead kneeled down right in front of DJ. _You'll never understand, you couldn't understand._

"Why won't you talk? We know you can," Eve said calmly and softly.

As hard as DJ tried to avoid it, guilt was flooding through her, but it still wasn't overshadowed by the fear of them knowing, or the guilt of everything else. "You know a lot of the girls think it was brave of you to stick up for little Kathy like you did, and so do I," Eve said changing the subject. DJ still held her tongue. "I've never gotten Mary to stop her bullying, even with detention and such, but you did. You're going to do extraordinary things some day, and we want to help you do those."

_You just want me to talk_, DJ retorted in her mind.

"Well, I have another appointment," Dr. Krouss said, looking at his watch. "Perhaps we can make another date?"

Headmistress Falson sighed and nodded her head. "It's time for crafts anyway. You can go on Drina, they're making ornaments for the tree today," she suggested, smiling. The doctor left first and Drina walked out after the door was shut on him.

As she walked down the hallway, there was a woman with layered brunette hair, the top pinned up in perfection. She was wearing a suit, very neat looking and professional. She had sunglasses on, but tipped them down just as they were passing. "Wotcher, DJ," she said, with a wink.

* * *

Dennis had spent the last few days doing things with Colin. They would play games, go outside and practice Quidditch. They even pulled off some great pranks on a couple of third year Slytherins that gave Dennis a hard time. Dennis was able to act normal for the most part, but every time someone entered the room, he would check and see if it was DJ. It never was, but McGonagall had come in the day before and told him that they knew where DJ was and that she was safe.

Colin had come up with the idea to send her Christmas presents with one of the school owls in the middle of the night, so that it would hopefully get there when no one else would notice. They got the name of the orphanage from Professor McGonagall and asked Harry to use his invisibility cloak. "What for?" Harry asked.

"Uh, just have to send an owl tonight," Colin said.

"I guess, just don't lose it," Harry said. He went up the stairs and brought it down, handing it over to Colin.

"Thanks Harry," Colin said, thinking what a great guy Harry was.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, walking away.

When one o'clock in the morning came around, Colin left his room, where only one other boy stayed for Christmas this year, and met up with Dennis on the staircase. "What are you doing up here?" Colin asked in a whisper. "We were supposed to meet in the common room."

"Ron was giving Hermione an early Christmas gift," Dennis said, and though he couldn't see it, Colin's eyes went wide.

"How bad," Colin asked.

"They have their clothes on, but I didn't want to just stand down there," Dennis said.

"All right, so let's put it on right here," Colin suggested.

Once they had it on the both of them, they carefully walked down the stairs, and past the slurping couple and out the portrait hole. They were going up the stairs when Mrs. Norris passed. "Move, move," Colin urged. They continued in a rush, not knowing if Filch would soon be around. If Filch did come, he was too late.

They got to the Owlery, threw off the cloak, and started laughing. "I saw my life flash in front of my eyes," Colin said.

"And how much of it was spent snogging Julia?" Dennis asked, still laughing.

"Oh, come off it, I don't spend that much time with her," Colin defended himself, then stopped in his tracks, "do I?"

"Until this week? Yeah," Dennis said honestly while looking for just the right owl.

"I'm sorry," Colin said. "I didn't realize-"

"Don't worry about it," Dennis said, then tried calling to a tawny owl that he liked to use.

"No, really, Dennis," Colin said, stopping him. "I'll try to spend more time with you."

"You already have been," Dennis pointed out. "Besides, she is your girlfriend, I guess," he added mumbling.

"I don't know, she's kind of been getting on my nerves lately," Colin said.

"Lately?" Dennis said, raising an eyebrow.

Colin sat down on the window ledge as Dennis attached his package to the owl's leg. "I really like her, and I don't want to hurt her feelings, but she's just," Colin stopped trying to find the right word.

"Snooty? Rude? Obnoxious?" Dennis assisted.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like her," Colin asked.

"You couldn't tell?"

"No," Colin said lamely.

Dennis let his owl out the window. "You better get an owl," Dennis said.

He did so and let it go out the window. "Think we should be getting back?"

"Guess so," Dennis said, shrugging and looking at the owl on it's way somewhere.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Dennis said. "I've never really had a best friend, you know?"

"Hey what about me?"

Dennis looked back at his brother, resisted to smile and shrugged his shoulders, "eh," he added.

"Oh that does it," Colin said, grabbing Dennis's arm and twisted it behind his back. Dennis struggled trying to get out of it. "Say Uncle," he said.

"I'm not going to-" Dennis started to say when Colin pulled up harder. "All right! All right! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle Eddy who moved to Italy!"

Colin let go and Dennis rubbed his shoulder. "Good, now that you remember that you're smaller than me, let's get going," Colin stated starting to walk out of the Owlery. When he was far enough out of the door, Dennis ran after him and jumped on his back, making him fall onto the first landing.

They started to wrestle around. "Come off it," Colin said through laughter.

"Smaller huh? I'll show you smaller," Dennis said, trying to pin his brother.

"You two," a voice said that startled the two brothers to stop where they were. "What is the meaning of this?"

Dennis stood up, and Colin slowly did the same. They stood frozen in front of Professor McGonagall. She was wearing a night cap and a robe around her pajamas. "Uh, we were, uh, just," Colin attempted.

"Mr. Filch said that there were students about, but I would have never expected the two of you," McGonagall said, and the two brothers hung their heads.

"We were sending some things to DJ," Dennis explained.

McGonagall's expression softened, but she quickly made it sterner. "I understand you both miss Drina, but that does not mean you can go running around the school at all hours of the night," she reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am," the Creevey brothers said in unison.

"Now I'm going to take you back to your common room, and I don't want to see either of you out again, is that understood?"

"Aren't we going to- ouch!" Dennis started to say until Colin stepped on his foot.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Colin said.

McGonagall then turned around and the boys followed her toward the portrait hole. "Good evening Professor," a drunken Fat Lady said, with a cup of eggnog in her right hand.

"Good evening," McGonagall said. "Tinker Bell," she stated the password.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" The Fat Lady bellowed as she dramatically swung open.

McGonagall led the way into the Common Room, but stopped abruptly. "MR. WEASLEY! MS. GRANGER!"

* * *

Christmas Day

DJ woke up, but just stared at the ceiling thinking about what had been plaguing her since Saturday. _I was so close_, she thought. The last time DJ had seen David was when she had run away the first time.

DJ had been caught that afternoon looking into a file cabinet, though she already had what she wanted: the address of the family that David had been adopted into. She ran from the office, one of the orphanage's teachers at her heals. They had never been able to understand her either, but had been a little less patient with her silence. DJ ran until she got to the fencing that kept her from the outside world. She wasn't sure how, but she ended up on the other side of it.

It took her a few hours to get to the home, and by that point her name was all over the Muggle news. David's caretakers—at least that's what DJ preferred to consider them, since the title of 'parent' didn't exactly fit in her mind—invited her in and she went into the play room with her five year old little brother.

DJ couldn't have been happier. David was showing her his extensive collection of Ninja action figures. DJ didn't remember what ninjas they were, but she had etched David's expression of happiness into her mind. "I'll be right back," she told him, and went tentatively into the kitchen to ask for a drink of water. That's when she heard Trent Phillips, David's male caretaker, on the phone with the Headmistress of her original orphanage. Unfortunately she had missed a very important part of that conversation.

DJ froze and knew she couldn't go back, so instead she ran, and ran for a long time. She spent the next couple of years wandering around until she found an abandoned shelter. DJ would later learn the name of the town, but at the time she didn't really care.

Her mind was brought back to reality when an owl started pecking at her arm. "Oww, stop that," she said. DJ looked over her shoulder and saw another one sitting on her bed post. DJ thought she was hallucinating when she looked at the foot of her bed and saw a pile of presents. She knew that the orphanage had presents donated for them every year, but never had she expected this.

DJ went quietly to the desk she shared with the girl in the next bed, got a piece of paper, a pen, and wrote a quick message to send back with one of the owls.

_I'll be back soon. DJ_

DJ carefully went to the edge of her bed after sending off the owls, half expecting it to no longer be there. She could see names of some of the younger girls' handwriting on some of the packages. She picked up the first one, poorly wrapped, but it had a card on top.

_Happy Christmas! Colin_

Though it was a bit messy, she carefully pulled the tape off, and unfolded the sides. When she had completely removed the wrapping there was a leather camera case with four rolls of film in the back part of the case. In the front was a note scrawled on a piece of parchment.

_DJ,_

_I thought you could use something a bit more convenient than your book bag. Now if anyone asks you who your inspiration for photography was, you can mention me, right?_

DJ rolled her eyes, and looked at the other features of the case. She put it aside and picked up the next one. It was wrapped with the same paper, but a little better this time. There was no card on the outside, but DJ could have guessed who it was from. She took as much, if not more, care with the paper on this one.

It was a wood box, cherry by the scent and look of it, with DJ engraved on the top in a beautiful design. She opened it up carefully. There was a note inside, but before she got to it she was distracted.

_Stay awake, don't rest your head,  
__Don't lie down upon your bed,  
__While the moon drifts in the sky,  
__Stay awake don't close your eyes…_

A voice came from inside it somewhere, and DJ's eyes started tearing up, she took the parchment out and shut the box, stopping the music.

_DJ,_

_I hope everything is going okay, and that you'll be back to school soon. The lady at the shop in Hogsmeade said the charm for the box won't fade. I wasn't sure if you'd like this or not…you don't do you? Oh well, just understand that I tried, and I'll get you something better if you don't like it. Happy Christmas, and I hope to see you soon._

_Dennis_

DJ put down the note, and opened the little box again.

_Though the world is fast asleep,   
__Though your pillow's soft and deep,  
__You're not sleepy as you seem,  
__Stay awake, don't nod and dream,  
__Stay awake, don't nod and dream._

For the first time in almost six years DJ allowed herself to cry.

* * *

Colin had ended up sleeping in Dennis's room, since all of his dormmates were gone for the holiday and to escape the wrath of McGonagall quickly before getting caught up in the rushing of Ron up to his room. They had sat in there the night before laughing over the look on McGonagall's face, and how lucky they were to not lose points or get detention.

Colin was the first to wake up. "Look Dennis, DJ got me an owl," he said, having the medium-sized brown owl perched on his arm.

Dennis sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Neat," he said looking at the creature.

"He had to have some help delivering yours apparently," Colin said, pointing to the foot of Dennis's bed.

Dennis crawled to the end, and saw a Martin guitar case. He stopped in shock. "No way," he said. Dennis sat down on the ground and flipped all of the clasps open. "Wicked," he stated as he pulled the guitar out of its case.

"Wow," Colin said. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Dennis said, looking in the bottom of the case where there was book on how to play, an extra set of strings, and a small bag with several picks in it.

Colin had gone onto his other thing. "Look! Dad got me a new zoom lens!"

"Cool," Dennis said, placing the guitar back in its place and joining Colin in the usual Christmas morning routine.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was SOOOO long, but give me a break: It's 11:00 on Sunday night, other than the three hours of church I've been by myself, not to mention the hours yesterday on my own… anyway, I would really like some more feedback on this one =) Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a Jelly Slug on top???

Thank you:

Leoking: Answers...okay, here we go.

1)Don't you think with any runaway they would be posting pics EVERYWHERE and trying to find them, and even though she has aged they would have experts on drawing pictures that would depict how she would look at twelve and thirteen. So, perhaps that waitress just paid attention to those pics. Maybe if DJ had had a different server she wouldn't have been caught, but it's all for the progression of the story right?

2)She allowed the potion to ware off so that perhaps her brother would recognize her. As I said, it was an aging potion and there would be a complete difference in recognizing a girl who looks like his sister and is around the same age, and recognizing a woman that looked similar to his sister but was apparently years old, which to a Muggle mindset would make it impossible to be the same person.

3)With the family thing, perhaps things were to the point with the orphanage that they could solve it magically. If you look at it, they would have had to destroy records in several buildings, modify the memories of not only those directly in her care, but of anyone dealing with that case (including police that may have investigated the death of her father) and the children that knew her, or knew of her. As was stated, her grandmother tried to get her back, but also passed before it was possible. Her aunts and uncles, I'm not so sure about. Perhaps they weren't close to their syblings, or maybe their circumstances (as suggested) don't allow for them to care for her. Just let the story be a story and go with it, because your logic is just too good for me! The only thing you need to know is that she has been a ward of Hogwarts, though that is untraditional, I think Dumbledore would make an exception. Oh yeah, and they didn't LET her live in the Shrieking Shack, she just kind of found it to be a good shelter and they later found her there. After that her home became Hogwarts.

4)Julia isn't stupid, I just think she's jealous. I think she's seen (just like Dennis has) the way Colin would gawk, and didn't like it at all. She is shallow and all, but I don't think it extends to her being stupid (she is a Ravenclaw after all). Imagine Parvati and Padma, and I think you've got the image of what Julia would be like.

5)Dumbledore's going a somewhat traditional route for this one (let's see if you know what it is- muahahaha) although he's going to have to pull some strings when it comes down to it. As I'm sure you've figured out, DJ did not return for Christmas, but I'm sure they'll have their time together.

Conclusion to this response: I hope that I've answered all of your questions (which were many... I'm thinking you waited to review just so that you could torture me!) I think some of them are answered in this chapter, but as always, if you need more questions answered, I'm happy to oblige! Hope you're doing well and I'll talk to you soon...probably.

Josephine Sawyer: I think Colin is finally getting his head out of his...hem. The brothers are starting to solve the problems, because Colin is finally willing to recognize that they're there. It's like the phrase 'you can't change what you won't acknowledge'. Read review above for reason that they wouldn't really be able to 'storm the orphanage' to get back the kids. I'm not sure where that hole you mentioned is, so I think I'll go ahead and look for it, because if it's stated that way, it's probably a typo. Thank you for you review and I hope you like this chapter as well!

JamieBell: I bet you're guessing by now how they're going to get her out. I know you don't think she's a Mary-Sue, so don't worry. I think it's all a very sad situation as well, and the bond is that between a Veela and their mate (if the mate TRUELY loves them, and isn't just lusting as most men would do in that situation.) I hope that explains that question... Here's your update so I'll ask you to Review Soon!!! =)


	9. Adoption

Chapter 9- Adoption

"Come on Dennis," Colin said, ready to go outside and practice. "Harry just gave me some tips we need to think about."

"Hold on, hold on," Dennis said putting his guitar back into its case and throwing the pick onto his night stand. He grabbed his broom, "okay, let's go."

"Took you long enough," Colin antagonized. They walked out to the pitch and got out the beater bats and one of the bludgers. "Good job!" Colin shouted to Dennis.

"Thanks," he said, waiting for the bludger to come back towards him again. They went back and forth hitting the bludger until an unexpected guest arrived.

"Colin," Julia shouted and waved up from the stands.

"Can I aim it at her this time?" Dennis asked, flying toward him so only Colin could hear.

"No," Colin said back, but started to land. Dennis followed suit, _not this again_, he thought. Colin caught the bludger, being hit to the ground, and Dennis helped him put it back into the case. While they struggled with the ball Julia came down on the pitch in a flurry.

"Are you okay? That must have hurt," Julia said. Her hair was curled into ringlets and put up into a ponytail. Dennis noticed she had a fresh layer of lip gloss on.

"I'm fine," Colin said, not turning to her.

"Haven't seen you in a while," she said. "Thank you for the journal," Julia added with a smile, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Sure," Colin shrugged. "Dennis could we have a few minutes."

"Fine," Dennis said, feeling the old anger running through himself. _Can't believe I thought he'd changed_, Dennis thought as he went toward the castle. He had left the box of Quidditch balls on the pitch, but was just fine allowing Colin to do it all by himself for once.

Dennis stormed into the common room where Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess in the corner. He sat in one of the big arm chairs across from Hermione. She looked up from her book and blushed a bit remembering that Dennis had been there with Professor McGonagall the week before. "Hi Dennis," she said, then looked back to the pages of her book for refuge. Dennis didn't even respond, just sat there in a huff, arms crossed wishing that he could at least do something with DJ.

"Hey Dennis, you just ditched me," Colin said, coming into the common room.

"Right I ditched you," Dennis retorted. "What about Julia?" he asked with a nasty emphasis on the name.

"I broke it off," Colin said, somewhat disappointed.

Dennis felt guilty all of a sudden. "Sorry, I didn't know," Dennis said, still trying to act bitter, but having a difficult time doing so.

"I know," Colin said, pulling up a chair next to his brother. "So, did you want to play a game or something?"

"Sure," Dennis answered, and left to get his set of exploding snaps. It was the one game Dennis had yet to beat Colin at.

* * *

"I'm sorry to interrupt class," Headmistress Falson said from the door of the grammar teacher's room. They had started school up again that previous Monday, and DJ was just adjusting to Muggle class subject, though she wasn't far behind the rest of the class. "I just need to see Drina Prewett."

The grammar teacher nodded, and DJ got up to follow the Headmistress to her office, thinking it would be another 'therapy' session. When she entered the light and airy room, however, DJ saw someone besides the psychologist. It was the brunette haired lady again, though now DJ saw her eyes as she didn't have the sun glasses on inside. "Drina, this is Ms. Tonks. She is wanting to adopt you," Eve said after DJ had sat down. Eve was facing DJ, and while it couldn't be seen, Tonks lifted her jacket enough to show the concealed wand, though since Tonks had called her by her initials and not her name, DJ had figured this already. "We normally wouldn't adopt until we knew what had happened, but if you want to go to a home, I'll try and work things out."

DJ didn't know what to say. She didn't want to stay here, but she didn't want another home either. The only thing she ever wanted was her original home, her home with her mother and father… and David. DJ didn't respond, but looked between Tonks and Eve. Tonks was smiling at her with a glint of knowledge in her eyes. _Maybe I'll just be going back to Hogwarts_, she thought. DJ nodded her head, just to see where this was all going. Eve smiled, happy that DJ had finally responded to something. The small nod from DJ made her all the more determined to make adoption possible for this Ms. Tonks, even if she was single. Eve understood that most children DJ's age didn't get adopted at all, and was grateful that someone who had heard this story wanted to help.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit to talk," Eve said, smiling with hopeful thoughts that this might work out for DJ. She closed the door behind her.

"Wotcher DJ," Tonks said, sitting in a chair across from DJ.

"Who are you?" DJ asked.

"I work with Dumbledore," Tonks said.

"So you're not really adopting me?" DJ said very emotionlessly, though inside she had always hoped someone cared enough to do so.

"Actually I am, but you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," Tonks informed DJ, lifting her spirits. "I agreed with it partly because I was the easiest to get into the Muggle records, since my dad filed some anyway. There was a man who manipulated those records to make me a prospect for adopting."

"What's the other part?"

"I thought it might be fun to adopt you," Tonks said honestly. "I work a lot, but can get time off, but like I said, if you'd rather live at Hogwarts still that's your choice. Seems you've been making enough of those on your own for quite some time."

DJ didn't respond, not having anything to say. "So what do you say we bust you out? Well, legally of course," Tonks added. DJ nodded.

Later that afternoon

Kingsley Shaklebolt sat at the table in the Weasley's dining room. "I'm sorry they haven't called yet," Kingsley said, referring to the call he was awaiting from the Muggle orphanage, to verify employment of one Miss Nymphadora Tonks. She had written down a more business-like profession, but Dumbledore had made arrangements for the Weasley's phone to be used (as Arthur had already helped by 'mending' Tonk's records) and for Kingsley to help with whatever questions they had. He had in front of him a list of conversions just in case they asked about Tonk's salary by month, year, or any other time period he thought they might want to know.

"That's quite all right, we just want to help," Molly said. "Would you like another cup of tea?"

"No thank you," Kingsley declined politely. He was flipping through the pages of Modern Wizard when the phone rang. Arthur had already taught him how to use the contraption, and had warned him to speak in a normal tone. "John Dinglehammer here," he said, using the alias they had set up for him. Common enough to sneak in some basic records, but Kingsley had to stifle laughter the first time he heard it. "Yes, Nymphadora does work for me," Kingsley stated, wishing Tonks had been here to hear him use her first name.

"She's been employed with me for the past five years," Kingsley stated and continued answering their questions.

* * *

One week later- Muggle courtroom, London

"This is a hearing for the custody and adoption of Drina Jinibelle Prewett," the judge of the hearing stated, opening his file. DJ was out in the hallway while Tonks stood in front of the judge, just hoping not to trip over her own two feet. Sitting nearby was Eve Falson to represent the orphanage. Kingsley was also in the hall, just in case they needed a character witness. "You are Nymphadora Trinity Tonks, is that correct?" the judge asked.

_Unfortunately_, Tonks thought, but said aloud, "Yes, your honor."

The judge took some time looking over the file. The adoption proceeding had been pushed through quickly by Eve, since she felt it would be in DJ's best interest. Tonks had already had her flat looked through (after freezing all the pictures and making sure every sign of magic was hidden), paperwork had been filled out, and this was the last step in the process. "Are these files correct in stating that we still don't know where Drina was for the past four years?" the judge asked, looking above the rims of his glasses toward Eve.

"Yes, your honor, but we have made a compromise that Ms. Tonks will inform us of anything Drina says that we might find pertinent," Eve answered, standing up.

"What about therapists?"

"They haven't appeared to have any effect, Drina won't talk to them, and she doesn't eat much, if anything, at meals. Drina seems to respond agreeably to having Ms. Tonks as her guardian, and I think it might be in her best interest to have the one on one attention that an orphanage cannot provide."

"All right, can we bring the child in?" the judge said, not realizing how far from the title of 'child' DJ could be considered.

The bailiff opened the door and called for DJ to come in. She entered the room, nervous, but her head held high determined not to show her nerves. She was directed to stand between Tonks and Eve before the judge addressed her. "Drina, Ms. Falson has informed us that you like the arrangement of living with Ms. Tonks," he said. DJ nodded. "Could you state it out loud for the court?" he asked patiently.

DJ looked at Tonks, who gave her an encouraging smile, and then answered, "yes sir." It was a strange thing to actually speak after almost two and a half weeks of silence. DJ had realized that morning that she had missed three days of school, at Hogwarts that was.

The judge sat with the paperwork in front of him for several minutes, though it had felt like more to all of the others in the room, and finally closed it. "This adoption will be considered final, under the condition that any further information concerning Drina's disappearance or anything of importance to our records be reported."

"Yes sir," Tonks said, smiling.

"Then this case is dismissed," he said, hitting his gavel on the podium while everyone stood and waited for the judge to leave the chambers.

They went into the hallway, Tonks excited, Kingsley relieved, Eve full of hope, and DJ… no expression upon her face, and emptiness filling her heart.

"You let us know if there's anything we can do for you," Eve said, shaking Tonk's hand.

"I will do," Tonks said.

Eve turned to DJ, "I know of a lot of little girls who are going to miss you." DJ looked down at her feet. "Don't stay a complete stranger all right?" Eve nicked DJ's jaw with her curled index finger, and started to walk away.

When she was halfway down the hall Tonks handed DJ's bag, which she had given DJ to pack with, abruptly to Kingsley, "wait, I just thought of something!" Tonks said, making her way down the hall, almost sliding into the wall from running. Down at the end of the corridor Eve had waited and talked with Tonks away from prying ears, though DJ didn't really care what it was about.

* * *

A/N: A few things… I don't know about the London adoptive process or how long it would actually take, so if you're thinking of adopting don't use this as a reference on the steps you should take in doing so. (Sarcasmo strikes again). I know the fact that this only took two weeks or so is going to bug some people, but I really don't care… I care about what you think, but that's one thing I won't change, so don't try and make me, that's all I'm trying to say, so I'll just shut up now and hope you still will review =) Don't worry, we still aren't done here, because let's face it DJ has some real problems that are going to have to be solved =)

Colin's finally back to being the Harry worshipping Colin we all know and love... hehehe, he just was a bit too preoccupied worshipping Julia...or was that Julia's tongue... just kidding folks! I think Dennis needs to lighten up a bit and not jump to conclusions, but hey, that's part of the story right?

If you like this tell others to come and read PLEASE, and I would always appriciate if you checked out some of my other work!

Thank you:

Josephine Sawyer: Wow... nothing? At all? I'm sure you'll have lots to say to this one, especially pertaining to the speediness of the adoption, but as I said above, that's for the story purposes. Anyway, I still have to go in and fix that problem. It's funny because there have been MANY times I almost did the same thing in the other parts, but always caught it first. slaps fingers I like DJ's reaction too, but you have to understand the reason that song means so much to her (which isn't a difficult thing to figure out) to why she cried, as apposed to just appriciating the gift.

LeoKing: When it comes to Eve Falson, yes she is very patient, and I have given that as a full quality to her, not just with 'problem children'. I think she's also looking at it in the sense that something terrible must have happened to DJ to make her not even want to talk about it, so I think that's where her patience with DJ comes from as well. It has been proven that it is more difficult to find people to adopt older children, though it's a sad case, it's often true that the older kids are raised in an orphanage or by foster parents, though not always the case.

These days, however, most orphanages won't adopt one child to a family if their sybling won't be adopted as well, so that doesn't exactly follow reality either. I think, though, that her previous orphanage probably looked at her as a problem, and that could have contributed to her not being adopted. I felt it too long, as I judge it by how much my eyes can handle in one sitting, but then again I think I might need glasses. Yes I am a reviewer, what would make you think otherwise? The best writers are always the biggest bookworms (not that I would fall under 'best writer' catagory, but hey, what can you do?)

JamieBell: You made it up? All by yourself? Really? lol I love Julie Andrews, and I wish she could still sing. I lost a little bit of respect for her when I found out she once did a musical on Broadway where she had to perform nude... on stage! Other than that, though, I think she's an amazing person and a wonderful actress. I don't think most of you caught why DJ cried, but that's alright... I think I might have her explain it in the next chapter. No I don't think LeoKing watches THAT many movies, not more than any other person at least... Hope you like this chapter, and as always thanks for reviewing!


	10. DJ comes Back

Chapter 10- DJ comes back

DJ was able to go back to Hogwarts the Thursday after the adoption hearing, though she didn't get there until halfway through Transfiguration. "Take a seat Ms. Prewett," McGonagall said, trying to say it in a way that would minimize the attention on DJ.

As DJ went to the back, where the only seats were left, Dennis wanted to kick himself for being early to class that day. His mind wandered trying to figure out what he would say.

It didn't really matter, though, because when class was over DJ made herself scarce; a practice she had mastered over the years. Dennis tried to meet her in the kitchens since lunch was starting, but she wasn't there either. "Have any of you seen DJ?" he asked the house elves.

They all responded 'no', but just as Dennis was turning to go, a small elf came up and tugged at Dennis's robes. " 'scuse me sir, but Tobbles was just wondering if DJ has come back," the small creature asked in a voice higher in pitch than usual.

"Yes she has," Dennis said.

Tobbles smiled, "that makes Tobbles very happy, sir."

"Me too," Dennis said, smiling broadly. He left and looked all over the grounds, though it seemed too cold today for DJ to be eating outside. She wasn't there either. Dennis decided to go eat his lunch with Colin during the last twenty minutes of lunch.

"Where have you been?" Colin asked. Dennis and Colin had started eating meals together since DJ had been missing.

"I was trying to find DJ," Dennis answered.

Colin gave Dennis a sympathetic look, thinking his little brother had gone off the deep end. "Dennis, DJ's been missing for-"

"I know, I'm not stupid," Dennis said, and Colin gave an expression of doubt. "She's back. She came to charms."

"Really?" Colin asked, finally starting to take Dennis seriously.

"Yes, really; I'm not blind you know," Dennis said, snatching a roll. "But she's not anywhere she usually goes for lunch."

"Didn't DJ say 'hi' to you or anything?" Colin asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No," Dennis said, dejected. "I don't know what's up, but something's definitely not right."

"I'll help you find her if you can't catch her before dinner," Colin promised, then took a drink of his juice.

"Thanks," Dennis said.

* * *

Dennis only had one afternoon class with DJ, but she did the same thing in leaving quickly as she had done in Transfigurations. Dennis made is way through his last two classes, and then met up with Colin in the Gryffindor Common Room just before dinner. "Did you talk to her?" Colin asked.

"Do you think I'd be by myself if I'd talked to her?" Dennis asked sarcastically before plopping himself down in one of the large armchairs in front of the fire.

"Well, let's go find her then," Colin said, putting his jacket on. "Come on Dennis," he added.

"Fine," Dennis said, still cold from having had their Herbology class outside on the ways to prevent roots from freezing. "Let's check the kitchens first," Dennis suggested. They did so, and DJ was again not there to eat dinner. They searched the grounds, but once again came up with nothing.

"Do you think she's trying to avoid us?" Colin asked.

"You think?" Dennis added sarcastically while leaning up against the wall.

"Hey, don't snap at me! I didn't do anything to you," Colin said.

"Yeah, well, your dumb questions aren't helping any either," Dennis retorted.

"I'm sorry for trying to help," Colin said.

"I said it's not helping."

"I was just trying to cover all our bases."

"She's not on any of the bases."

"Maybe she's at home base," Colin said, an idea suddenly coming to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

It was so simple that they had skimmed over the possibility. "What if she's hiding out in her house common area?"

"Great, then we'll never see her," Dennis said in defeat.

"No I think I have a way," Colin said, making his way to the Great Hall.

Dennis rolled his eyes and followed. He looked up and down the Gryffindor table, but didn't see Colin anywhere. _Great I lost another one_, Dennis thought.

"Dennis over here!" Colin called.

Dennis almost didn't when he noticed that Colin was standing right next to Julia. He decided to humor Colin, and see what was going on.

"Come on Julia, we really need to get into the Hufflepuff common room," Colin said.

"I don't know if I should give you the information," Julia said overdramatically.

"Please, Julia. It's important," Colin said.

"How do you know that anyway?" Dennis asked Julia.

"My new boyfriend is a Hufflepuff," she said with a slight grin. "I guess I could help you get in, Dennis, you didn't dump me for no reason," Julia added, getting up from her seat.

"I just didn't think things were working," Colin said defensively.

"Right, whatever," Julia said. "Come on Dennis."

"I'll be right back," Dennis said to a fuming Colin. "Thanks Colin."

"Yeah," Colin said, taking a deep breath and heading to his own house table to eat.

"This way," Julia said in a sing-song voice, tapping on one of the bricks behind the tapestry halfway down the hallway that DJ had disappeared in every time Dennis had been around. It opened up into a long staircase, and they made their way down until they came to a door. It was large and looked rather heavy. It had black hardware holding it to the stone frame of the door. "Quibbler," she said, and the door swung outward, making Dennis jump out of the way to avoid being hit.

Dennis looked into the brightly lit room, and saw only one inhabitant for the moment. The room was more circular than anything. There were large fancy couches near the fireplace, and high back chairs at all the tables. There were small tables at the edges of each large seating area, and on top were beautiful bronze lamps. Dennis saw DJ sitting at a table that lined one of the walls, coming halfway across the room. "Thanks," he said to Julia.

"No problem," Julia said, and then went back up the staircase.

Dennis walked into the common room, DJ still having not noticed him, and went towards DJ, who had her books strewn across the table. It wasn't until he got closer that Dennis noticed DJ sniffling, as though she had just been crying. He walked to the table and took a seat next to DJ.

DJ only noticed anyone else was in the room when Dennis pulled the chair out, and it made a noise from rubbing up against the wood flooring below it. DJ just looked at Dennis, not saying a word. "Hey," Dennis said, sitting comfortably in the chair.

"I don't want to talk about it," DJ said, turning back to the parchment in front of her.

"I wasn't going to ask you to, but I'm starting to think maybe you should," he said. DJ ignored him, still writing vigorously on the components to a Shrinking potion. Dennis notices something beneath her Transfigurations and Charms books.

He pulled out the binder which was open to the picture of the smiling man with light brown hair that DJ's mother had taken. "Is this your dad?" Dennis asked, knowing he was treading on thin ice with this topic.

"Yes," DJ said not looking at it, and trying to hold back tears.

"And this must be David," Dennis said, finally striking a chord. DJ stopped writing and looked straight at him in shock.

"How do you know-"

"Dumbledore told me," Dennis said. "You were trying to find him, weren't you?"

DJ's breathing deepened. "What do you know?! You just think I'd run off to find him?!" she shouted liberally, something she rarely did.

"Well, that's why you got caught, isn't it?"

"Yes, I saw him," she still shouted as tears started pouring down her cheeks. "I was this close," DJ indicated by showing a small space between her index finger and thumb, "to talking with him! Something I haven't done in four year! Four bloody years, and you're going to be upset with me?! I was going to get your Christmas gift and I saw him, damn it! Can you blame me for wanting to talk with my brother?!"

"No," Dennis said, half of him feeling guilt and the other half pushing him to get DJ to keep talking. The second half won. "I know it's hard to lose people, but don't you think you should just let yourself be happy?"

"Happy?" DJ asked incredulously. "Happy? You want me to be happy? Fine! I'm happy with the fact that I killed my mum! I'm happy with the fact that it's my fault my dad died and that David had to live through it all! I'm happy that my brother was taken away from me! I'm happy that no one cared enough to get us out of that Hell hole!"

DJ was now on a roll; a roll of six years of pent up anger and sadness that was finally revealing itself. "What do you mean your fault? A car hit your mum," Dennis said.

DJ completely broke down once Dennis had said it, as if it hadn't been true until the words escaped Dennis's lips. DJ sat down, putting her face in her hands and leaned up against the back of one of the nicely upholstered chairs. "It was a damn necklace," she repeated to herself over and over again, "a bloody locket."

"What do you mean?" Dennis said, kneeling in front of DJ and pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"I wanted it so bad," she continued, looking into her lap and occasionally letting out a sob or wiping her nose with her sleeve, but she continued none the less. "It had a unicorn on it, and I wanted it so badly that I couldn't stop begging for it. When she finally said no I…I," DJ put her hands over her face again.

"Everyone does that, DJ, it's just something kids do," Dennis said calmly.

"Do you know what the last thing I told her was?! Do you?!" DJ shouted and looked at Dennis, but didn't wait for a response. "I told her I hated her! For not getting me the necklace, and you know what's worse? She had bought it for me for Christmas, which was a few weeks away!" DJ's breath was now becoming rigid, and unsteady.

"That doesn't mean it's your fault about your dad," Dennis said, trying to bring some reason into the conversation. "Dumbledore said it was some sort of bond he had with your mum," he said.

"Yeah," DJ said. "And because she died, he died."

"Don't think of it like that, I'm sure they wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," Dennis said.

"You don't know what they would want," DJ said bitterly to Dennis. "They weren't around long enough for even me to know what they wanted!"

"Drina," Dennis said, not knowing if using that name would be better or worse for his situation. DJ was in shock again, enough so for Dennis to continue. "I'm sure you're hurting them more by blaming yourself."

"If I hadn't run in the street though-"

"It doesn't matter now," Dennis said boldly. "Any mother would have rather done that than watch their child die. It was her choice to have you live, so why aren't you?"

"Why aren't I what?" DJ asked, looking away from Dennis.

"Living?"

DJ didn't know how to respond to this, so she stayed silent. Silence had always been her way before, so why had it changed with Dennis? Could he perhaps be right?"

"You know you always smile when you're around the house elves, why is that?" Dennis asked, trying to make some kind of a connection.

"They deserve to have someone treat them right," DJ said. "Everyone else treats them like they're so small and insignificant."

"You did that for David sometimes too, didn't you?" Dennis said, hitting the nail on the head.

DJ nodded. "There was one time when his friends were over. The oldest of the play group was about a year older than David, and he tried to steal David's toy," she said, finally speaking with fondness instead of misery.

"I bet he misses you," Dennis said.

"I miss him," DJ said trying to hold back tears. "You know, when I started to learn how to read I would read David bed time stories," DJ said.

"I bet you did," Dennis said. "I'll bet you sang to him too."

"No," DJ said, a smile almost coming on her lips. "Mum used to always sing us to sleep, actually. I always wanted to hear the Mary Poppins song." Tears started freely again. "I remember the way she sang it, and the way she smelled when she sat close to me and played with my hair. When we were sad she would talk to us in Bulgarian. Her parents were from there, a real Veela community from what Mum used to say. Mum said she would take me there someday to see how Veela and Veelo lived, but-"

"Don't think about that," Dennis urged, having relaxed a bit in his manner. "Tell me about your dad."

"Dad used to tease me when I wanted to wear Mum's makeup," DJ said, with a large smile showing through the tears. "He would say his little angel didn't need the make-up, but he would still let me wear it. Dad would watch as Mum and I put on a fashion show some nights. He played the piano; he was really good too. Him and Mum would sing and play all night some times, letting me stay up as long as I wanted. They, when I was tired, I would lay down on the couch and pretend to be asleep so that Dad would carry me to bed. There were times he'd sit there and watch me, not knowing I was awake."

"They sound great," Dennis said, nodding his head.

"They were," DJ said solemnly.

There were a few minutes of silence, and Dennis thought he'd move things on a bit. "So, I'm starving, how about you?" he asked. DJ nodded. "Cool, let's go to the kitchens, and maybe you can show me some more pictures," he added, standing up and giving DJ a hand up.

"Yeah," DJ said. "Dennis?" she added as Dennis started making his way toward the exit.

"What?" Dennis asked, turning back around.

DJ walked up to him and put her arms around Dennis's neck. "Thank you," she said softly.

It took Dennis a minute to respond, "any time," he said, squeezing slightly before letting go. He pulled away, placed his hands on DJ's shoulders, and looked her in the eyes, "I know it's not going to be easy, but you can't keep thinking this way," he said. DJ just averted her eyes. "They love you and are watching over you," he said.

"I know," DJ said as if just deciding it, then looked at him. "Do you know how I know?" Dennis shook his head. "They sent me you," she said, then made her way to the exit. Dennis pondered on this for a moment before following.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Things are getting better! Don't worry, DJ still hasn't had a complete turn around, but things have to start coming to a close right? Hope you like this chapter. I thought I'd give Julia a bit of a redemption, though you'll notice how quickly she got over Colin… I think that's interesting considering she's still bitter toward him. I also think it's funny that she never picked up on the mean feelings and comments coming from Dennis. Oh well, that's just how it is.

Thank you:

JamieBell: Yes! Thank goodness for Tonks! At least here that is… Things don't just turn out fine when someone's blaming themselves for their parents' deaths silly girl! Hehe jk. Things are looking better, and I'm sure you've started to see the light at the end of the tunnel. It's not coming up yet, but I'm sure you'll like the convo they had.

Josephine Sawyer: No, I'm just flattered, because if you didn't have any critic it must have been a really good chapter (at least in your eyes). Oh there's more credit given than you know! I think you'll really like what's coming up, especially since you like Eve. I think Tonks would go out of her way to make things sound proper instead of the way she would normally say them, just to personify that 'business woman' image, but I'll look into the comment. I'll also fix the 'two weeks of silence' thing, it just might take me a bit to get around to it! I've already explained the Ravenclaw thing, and I'll give you the perfect example of a similar Ravenclaw: Padma Patil. I don't think I gave that example, but that's who I imagined (only Julia's not Indian) and magnified it to where I needed to.


End file.
